REBEL
by wOnToNgIrL
Summary: summary inside! FAX and tons of action! excerpt- 'All I could tell from this standpoint was that Fang s soul clinging to the edge of a very steep cliff. A soul without wings. i just hope Max made it thru, nothing could ever be the same w/out her again..'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I`m wontongirl, and here`s the basic summary to my story… **

'**What happens when the flock believes Max is dead? And what happens when they are split apart after they find they`re real parents? BIG surprise for Fang when he finds his family, and how does he handle 'Max`s death'? National problems and secrecy is key to solving a big puzzle-piece when saving the world.'**

**Basically sums that up, hope u like my story! 1****st**** fan-fic, I need reviews!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* no matter how much i wish MR was my creation, it isn`t.**

REBEL

Chapter 1

Nobody`s POV

Fang swept the room with his metallic dark blue eyes. It seemed clear of all the S.S Guards and he moved forward. Lightly stepping on the creaking hardwood as to not make a sound, he was swift and moved quickly knowing that he would never get another chance to look for it. (Security was tight….etc)

* * *

Max POV

6 months earlier…

I jolted awake from a terrible night`s sleep completely tangled up in my bed. For one thing, I was pretty sure I had went to sleep with my head at the other end of the bed, and I couldn`t get my legs out of the blankets that were stuck in a heap near the headboard. I looked around the room to see Angel smiling at me with frazzled blond curls and her big blue eyes.

I just looked at her tiredly for a moment before gazing across the room for Nudge.

"She went down to the pool with Gazzy." Angel said quite frankly, but I instantly swiveled my head around to look at her.

"Alone???" I asked angrily, as she kept smiling and played with Celeste curiously unconcerned.

"Well Iggy`s eating breakfast on the patio, he can hear them."

I sighed and somehow managed to pull my legs out from under the blankets.

"Our packs are in the boys rooms." She said knowing I wanted to get a shower after my restless night.

"Thanks Ange," I said, trying to work on the whole niceness factor. Angel didn`t do anything wrong…

So in my purple tank top and black shorts I waltzed right into the boys room, forgetting that Angel didn`t say anything about where Fang was. Lucky for me, he was on the windowsill staring at his shiny black laptop with a confused expression. But as I came in he looked up and smirked at me. I must`ve been a sight, with frazzled light brown hair sticking out every which way.

"Shut up." I said coldly, as I stooped down for my pack.

He frowned and looked at his computer as he whispered tiredly, "Funny. I don`t remember saying anything…"

I glared at him before I came over to see what he was reading about but as I did, he suddenly shut his laptop lid and set it aside standing up while the wind tore through his hair from outside.

"What?" I said incredulously, he never hid stuff on his blog away from me.

Fang looked at me, and usually emotionally lacking I realized his eyes were staring at me curiously before he shook his head and walked past me mumbling "Going to go get breakfast."

I looked at my pack in my hands, glaring at it, as if torturing it for the answers I wanted. Needed. And as I walked slowly back into the girl`s room I looked up to find Angel in a swimsuit.

"Max, can I go swim with Nudge and Gazzy?" Angel asked innocently and I sighed.

"Go for it cupcake. Just no mind tricks, got it?"

Got it Max! - and she left the room before I even realized she spoke to me through her telepathy and could say anything to her about it.

Needless to say, my shower took a bit over 45 minutes, and was boiling hot. I clambered out of the bathroom with a towel around my body, my shoulder-length hair dripping slowly onto my skin. As soon as I was out I knew somebody was already out there and I prepared myself for a fight, hoping my towel would stay as is.

I stepped out cautiously, pretending to fiddle with my hair so they thought they didn`t see me coming, but as I looked up a realized it was a false alarm.

"The whole silent thing is not the way to go when I'm expecting Erasers at my doorstep at any time, Fang." I said calmly, although extremely irritated that he was in the girls' room when I was taking a shower. He merely looked at me with a silent disregard and I knew I was probably blushing like a tomato.

"So, is there a reason you`re in here?" I asked in hope of him leaving so I could change.

"Ever heard of the term 'Fax'?" He asked casually, but I could tell it was something important so I answered truthfully.

"You mean, like a fax machine?" I asked pointedly, I knew that he knew what a fax was, why was he asking me something so completely random?

"Never mind" he said quietly, and kept looking at me. He stood so still I was sure he would turn invisible at any moment. I couldn`t stand it any longer,

"Can I change?" I raised my eyebrows and glanced from him to the door.

"Yeah" He replied quickly and left without another word.

Now I was so confused and frustrated I wanted another shower. Or maybe a cookie.

* * *

So you`re probably wondering how we can hide our wings with swimsuits. The answer is simple; Pick a small, secluded hotel in the middle of nowhere, then buy swim shirts in two sizes too big, then, tuck in wings tightly if people are around.

This plan seems to benefit me the most though. Angel and Nudge can`t force me into a bikini… I love my wings for the stupidest reasons sometimes.

* * *

**So there u go, the first chapter, sorry it`s kind of short. But since i`m nice, i`ll give u two more, keep reading it gets better - - -**

**/Wontongirl/**


	2. Chapter 2

REBEL

Chapter 2

Max POV

If there weren`t so many bugs here, I would probably say Missouri was a pretty nice state.

But there are a lot of bugs, which subsequently has me dealing with numerous complaints from Nudge, which means I`m kind of done w/ Missouri.

Plus, we had stayed in our fancy motel for two nights already, and I felt the paranoia starting to creep in on us three older kids, so I called for a flock meeting that night.

Fang`s POV

I kept my face deceptive to everybody but Max at our flock meeting. And as we all sat either on the couch (me, angel, gazzy), or on the floor (max, iggy, nudge), I exchanged a knowing look to Max that said we-need-to-leave-asap, which she returned casually.

"ok, guys," Max started, and all eyes turned on her, "We`ve been here one day too long and I think it`s time to head out."

Now Angel and Nudge looked more attentive to the subject matter as Max went on,

"I need a vote. Either we leave here tomorrow morning, or we grab all our stuff and go now."

She looked at me to start, and I almost couldn`t look away from Max to look at the flock, which caught me off guard and confused as to what my vote was from before she had looked at me.

"Umm, " Wow Fang, real smooth. I thought to myself before remembering my vote. "I think we should pack up and leave now."

"I agree, I think we`ve been here too long." Iggy replied after I was finished.

"Noooooooooo, I don`t want to leave! We get free food and there`s a pool out there that is really fun to swim in, and there`s diving boards, plus no people, which is good for max, and I really think we should stay, even if there are millions of bugs and—" her voice became muffled after Iggy and Max put their hands over Nudge`s mouth at the same time.

Max and Iggy smiled, while Nudge pried away their hands and quietly looked at max and whispered sorry, which caused Max to smile her care-free smile, and surprised as I was, I nearly smiled as well.

Max POV

I smiled bigger than I had all day after Nudge whispered her quiet 'sorry' to me.

And as I looked to the couch where Gazzy was expected to vote next I saw Fang`s lips twitch upwards for half-a second while he was looking at me.

I nearly blushed, and maybe I did, but I turned away quickly and smiled at Gazzy, who was still laughing at Nudge.

He caught my eye, and began to speak in between his laughter, "I think we should sleep here one more night, and go tomorrow." And then he finished laughing and looked at Angel.

She was smiling and lightly twirling one of her blonde curls, before realizing we were all looking at her.

"Oh! My turn!" she realized and continued on "I think we should go tomorrow morning, I haven`t heard anything yet sooo…"

"Yet." I whispered quietly. And the flock looked at me. I`m such a downer sometimes, huh?

Iggy reassured me of this when he replied sarcastically "Way to be the optimistic leader, Max!" with so much fake enthusiasm that it caused an eruption of laughs from all the younger kids.

"ok, it`s a tie!" I cut off, "we need a tie-breaker."

"Ooh, how about rock, paper, scissors, max?" Nudge said earnestly, and we all came to that agreement by a few 'yeahs', nods, and 'sures'.

"Ok, we need one player from each side, but u guys can`t have Angel do it."

"Fine," said gazzy, "but u guys can`t have Iggy do it either!"

"Ok" I said "pick ur opponent."

"We choose Nudge!" Angel called

I looked at Fang hopefully, but he stared stubbornly at me and said "you're the leader."

I sighed, and shifted my body so that Nudge and I were facing each other.

"No telepathy, Angel!" I called over my shoulder.

"Ohh, ok." She replied sounding disappointed.

Basically, I picked a rock, and she picked the paper. I went to bed hoping we would still be in our motel beds in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**REBEL**

**Chapter 3**

*****************************************************************************

Max POV

I was the first to get up at around 7, and I took a five minute shower. Which I found was possible for me to do, however reluctantly, and after I dressed in my jeans and gray t-shirt I began to pack everybody`s bags for them.

After I was done w/ the girls' bags I snuck as quietly as I could into the boys' room to start packing their stuff.

I think Iggy must be able to recognize footsteps and breathing now as well, because all he did when I got in there was twitch and fall back to sleep.

Gazzy was on the other bed and he was lightly snoring but didn't move when I got in.

Fang was a different story. He was sprawled all over the couch, with his feet hanging off the edges, he had a blanket spread over him.

I walked in there and he sat straight up and looked at me w/ a dead-tired expression etched all over his face.

He blinked a couple times, then pulled the blanket off of him, and came over to where I stood over the boys' messy pile of backpacks.

He bent over and picked up a plain black t-shirt to put on. Considering he wasn`t wearing a t-shirt at the moment I blushed when he glanced up and saw me looking at him.

Now dressed in black from head to toe, he went and opened a window then walked like a zombie back towards me.

I looked at him quietly, and knew it would be no use telling him to go back to bed, so I bent down on my knees and began to pack their stuff.

Fang just stood there for a minute and when I finally thought he had actually fallen asleep standing up he also got to his knees and began to pack his stuff.

I searched every pocket in Iggy`s and Gazzy`s packs. This won me a quizzical look from Fang as I continued to search for their bomb supply.

It was a fruitless search, I honestly don`t have a clue where they hide those things. But when we were done packing I stood up. Fang looked up at me and I mouthed 'I`m going to get the girls up'.

He merely nodded and I turned to leave when Angel came running into the room, her small feet pattering on the tile floor.

She saw me and came to hug my legs, but I scooped her up and placed her on my hip instead.

"What is it Angel?" I asked quickly concerned.

She looked up at me w/ her big blue eyes and a small frown. "I woke up and u weren`t in there, and I didn`t know where u went." She whispered sadly.

I smiled lightly and squeezed her tight. "that`s ok Angel, I'm right here." She pulled away and smiled at me before she looked behind me where Fang had stood up.

She then reached over my shoulder like a three-yr-old gesturing for Fang, so I turned around and gave her to Fang, who took her lightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I smiled at them and mouthed 'Nudge' before walking into the girls' room again to find Nudge spread-eagled over her little bed.

I went over and gently shook her awake after a small war of No`s and Yes`s.

After she was dressed we walked into the boys` room yet again, taking all our stuff with us.

********************************************************************

The first smell to hit us was the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. My mouth began to water, and I was happy to see a plate waiting for me on the tiny hotel dining table.

I pulled out the chair and sat down to eat, while Nudge grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch w/ Angel and Iggy.

That`s when I realized there were two chairs, one table. And Gazzy was sitting on his bed, which left me sitting across from Fang, who luckily hadn`t realized this.

He was typing rapidly on his laptop and from the eensy amount of expression on his face, that only I can see, I could tell he was focused.

I smiled to myself and began to mutilate my delicious pancakes.

******************************************************************************

**Ok, so not a lot of action yet, but I will post another chapter tomorrow if I have time (probably will) that should have more than enough action for u! PLZ read and review!**

**/Wontongirl/**


	4. Chapter 4

**REBEL**

**-ok guys, here`s ur update! Sorry it`s so late! Hope u like, lots more action!**

**Chapter 4**

Fang POV

I quietly shut my laptop lid, and looked up from my messy, but empty plate and saw Max smiling to herself while she stabbed at her pancakes.

I don`t know what the heck it was that made me want to smile so badly back at her, but I resisted it.

I stood up slowly and put my dish in the sink. Then I shoved my laptop into my pack, and sat in the place where Nudge had just been.

She had gone to put her dish in the sink as well, but then skipped back to the sofa and saw me in her spot.

"Hey, no fair! I called 'place back'!" She said with a sad pout on her face.

"It`s true." Iggy went on, giving me a shove that said 'move'. I silently glared at Iggy, and although wasted, i and stood up, quickly returning to the spot I was just in.

I gazed at Max until she realized I was staring and looked up giving me the 'what?' look.

"When are we leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Uhh," She went blank for a moment before looking down at the watch on her wrist. "Well it`s almost 9 now, so maybe a half-hour?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied and stood up casually, but she questioned me all the same.

"Ur a little anxious, even for an Avian-American fugitive, what`s up?"

Ok, the truth was, I didn`t sleep well last night, and I had a bad feeling about still being here ever since our flock meeting. But I wasn`t going to worry her with my lack of sleep…

"Nothing, just as paranoid as usual." I replied.

******************************************************************************************************************

Max POV

Something was up.

Fang was way more paranoid than usual, and maybe it`s a new sense or something but I feel more paranoid as well.

_U should listen to instincts max…_

Ohhh, fun! The voice is back, which is just swell I could be jumping up and down from happiness.

Yeah, I think the sarcasm part of me is going slightly insane.

Wait; is that a heads up to leave?

No answer. That`s ok with me though, cuz right then I heard a huge crash from a floor or two below us and I stood up, ready for all heck to break loose.

"Grab ur stuff and run!" I shouted instantly, and people started moving, if they hadn`t been already.

"MAX!!!" Nudge suddenly yelled frantically, and she whipped around to face me before we got to the window.

"Angel went down to the lobby! She thought she left Celeste down there!"

Ok, first of all, what happened to the buddy system??? And how did I not notice my baby was missing in the first place?

"Flock U and A out the window! Hold them off for 2 minutes, I`ll get Angel and meet u in the air!" I called quickly.

They started out the window one by one before it was just Fang standing by the window.

"Max?" he almost whined, which made my eyes widen a bit before he went on. "Please Max; we can get in through the front doors! You can`t go down there, it`s crawling with erasers, it`ll be easier through the front!"

He was a bad liar. He thought Angel would be captured by now, and they might`ve been hauling her off to who-knows-where, he didn`t want me to get caught as well.

"No, I have to get her Fang!" I realized I had screamed at him, and the thought of them hauling my baby off to the school again all alone brought tears to my eyes as I clapped a hand over my mouth.

He made a sudden movement like he was going to grab my arm, or pick me up and drag me out if he had too.

But I was gone, quickly racing though the hallways, my arms pumping at my sides, my adrenaline pushing through my veins. I jumped down the first emergency flight of stairs, then the second, and I shoved my way through the heavy door…

******************************************************************************************************************

What I saw was undeniably, a nightmare I could imagine Nudge dreaming. Completely chaotic, terrifying and seemingly random all at the same time.

There were Erasers, and normal flyboys swarming the place. And not only that, there were two, extremely tall, extremely scary, enhanced flyboys looking down at Angel, who clutched a small white bear with wings at her side.

The employees were all huddled under the management desk, some of them frantically trying to call 911 on their cell phones.

I looked back at Angel, and I don`t think her mind powers were working, because after a moment her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she started trying to punch and kick one of the Enhanced flyboys in the shins as hard as she could.

I started to rush over to help her when one of the E-boys suddenly lifted her up with one hand by the scruff of her neck.

She bit his hand dangerously, but when she pulled away, she spit out a bit of e-boy flesh and I grimaced.

I dodged over flaming sofas and I looked up to see, revealed underneath the skin Angel took a bite of, there was a random mix of veins, wires, and metal.

Angel looked terrified as she realized this, and began to struggle, trying to get the E-boy to relinquish his grip on her.

Instead, the E-boy looked at her, and after a moment it spoke in a metallic robot voice. "You are-re not Max-i-mum ride".

I was underneath the E-boys now, and I spread my wings to jump up and get Angel when the machine carelessly tossed her against the wall behind the management desk and began to turn around to go outside.

To look for me.

I ran back over to where Angel lay, still holding Celeste tightly, now unconscious on the floor.

I scooped her up, and before the E-boys went back outside, where I knew they would cause a whole lot of problems for the rest of the flock I yelled, "Hey Robo-boys!"

They turned to stare at me,

"I`m Maximum Ride! Come and get me."

That`s when I ran back to the emergency stairs, and with my wings out I flew up 3 flights of them, skimming corners with the tips of my wings.

And let me tell u, those new E-boys meant business, they were quick.

I pulled in my wings and quickly ducked through a door that led to the hallway of the fourth floor.

I could hear the E-boys getting closer, and they must have called for back-up because in that instant I heard the window behind us smash in…

*******************************************************************************************************************

-**So there u go, PLZ R&R! even if u think my story is crap, tell me how to fix it PLZ!-**

**And as soon as I get at least ONE review I will post chapter five, but so far i`m kind of discouraged, and I want to see what u guys think of chapter 4 first!**

**Peace out,**

**/Wontongirl/**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N**

**-Ok guys, here`s the deal. I know u all really hate 'authors note' chapters, but basically I am not in a very good mood right now.**

**I loved all of ur reviews, but lets get to the point.**

**I had 9 chapters already made to start off this story with. It was about 18 pages in Microsoft word. My computer had some problems right when I closed the document that had all of my story in it. basically, it didn`t ask me if I wanted to save it, so I naturally thought I already had so *poof* story gone. 18 perfect pages of my work destroyed. **

**So yeah, I`m a very slow typer. Luckily I do have the basics of what was in that 18 pages of storyline. Less chapters, and a whole lot of work to re-do to make it as good as I thought it was before, so yeah. **

**I think I have chapter 5 done, and I should be able to get that to u later. So yeah, in a bad mood right now, I kinda wanna tear my computer apart. **

**So if any of u review, and remind me about how stupid I was not to save it before I exited out and my computer had a fit, and ur mean about it. U might be ripped to shreds via email. That might be putting it lightly.**

**Peace out, I`ll work on it as quick as I can,**

**/wontongirl/**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Ok, so first off, I want to apologize for not updating. I hate school, school hates me. And u all know what my **_**wonderful**_** computer did to my story, I fixed most of it, so it should be good. I`m REALLY sorry if something from chapter 4 doesn`t make sense w/ chapter 5. **

**-Since nobody has complained about the wait for this chapter I promise to post chapter 6 tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and trust me, it was a sad, sad day when I had to finally admit that to myself. JK**

**Enjoy&Review!!!**

Rebel 

Chapter 5

Max POV

The window smashed in and as I heard the strangled whirr of the flyboy behind I realized we were trapped. This wasn`t good. I resituated Angel on my shoulder and dashed into the employee bathroom nearby.

There was one window, and it was tiny. Even with my wiry frame I knew I wouldn`t be able to fit through the gap. I wanted to scream, but instead I whipped out my black cell phone my mom had given me and called Fang.

"Not-ugh-a good time Max…" Fang spoke with harsh breaths; he must be fighting the other flyboys outside.

"Fang, I have Angel."

"What??" He nearly screamed at me. Yeah, I guess he`s not doing so well with the dark and silent thing right now. At least it was only one word; so I knew he hadn`t gone completely crazy.

"There are so many of them outside, but Angel was knocked unconscious by an enhanced flyboy." I panted.

Fang groaned, he knew my situation was just gonna sound worse and worse.

"I got her, and I hid in the employee bathroom on the far west corner of the hotel on the fourth floor! And Fang?"

"Yeah?" he said with an umph of the air getting knocked out of him and I cringed.

"There`s only a small window for me to get Angel through. There`s no way i`m gonna fit through it."

"No…" he whispered slowly, but then started screaming at me. "NO! can`t you try? You`re so skinny, find a vent, anything?" He was rambling and screaming at the same time. Ok, so maybe not _screaming _screaming, but u get the idea. Being loud is never normal for Fang.

"I can`t Fang! I`ll have to try to get out the front. You have to come get Angel!"

"NO!" he yelled loudly. It reminded me of a kid throwing a tantrum and I nearly smiled.

For a second.

"Make sure you have the rest of the flock and i`ll meet you in Washington D.C with-in the next 3 days. If I don`t come. You`re in charge." I said quickly, hoping he was listening.

"And don`t you even think, for a second, that you`re not going to lead them. If I`m gone, you`re in charge, no questions asked… You got that?"

There was no response, even though I knew he was there.

He hung up the phone and I heard a rap on the window. I rushed to open it, and I saw Fang hovering outside. He stretched out his strong arms as I pushed Angel through the window and he held her.

Fang then flew closer to the window.

"Promise me." He said.

"Promise me, that you won`t stop until you find us."

I gazed into his magnificent eyes and leaned forward kissing him with as much passion as I could. Not sure if I would see him again.

Eventually, I had to let go. " I love you…" I whispered positively before I turned my head, eyes gleaming with tears facing the ground. "No rescue missions this time, Fang." I said loud and decisively, and with that I slammed the window closed and headed out for the lobby…

**********************************************************************************

**Oooooh, is Max dead?**

**I feel mean, but im not sure if I care… : D**

**I`ll post the next chappie tomorrow! **

**REVIEWERS GET ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE!!! I have cookies to share w/ reviewers!**


	7. Chapter sixo

**-Here it is. Chapter numero six-o. just like I promised.**

**(yes I know I said six-o and not seis, no need for a lawsuit ppl.)**

**Before I post chapter 7 though, I really want 12-15 reviews!**

**First ff here guys! I want criticism!!!**

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my awesome plot that I will hunt u down for if u copy. (after I even freaking reveal it to u,wow, don`t worry I wanna smack myself for taking so long too)**

**R&R!!!**

**REBEL**

**Chapter 6**

Iggy POV

My wrist was broken, and my nose seemed to be a never ending waterfall of red. But I kept my head down and kept flying.

I`m not sure if I can call it a flock without Max here.

All I knew is that Nudge had a lot of bruises and cuts, Angel was unconscious and very bloody (spatter from flyboys), and Gazzy seemed ok, a broken finger or two.

Fang wouldn`t let me touch him. All I could tell from this standpoint was Fang`s soul clinging to the edge of a very steep cliff. _A soul without wings._

He told me we were going to the Capital to wait for Max, and that`s it. I just hope that Max made it through, nothing could ever be the same without her again…

Max POV

Everything was a blur of black and white as I tried to come too. I smelled the air, and the _wonderful_ scent of antiseptic wafted through my nose.

SO not.

I don`t think I really wanted to open my eyes. If they thought I was sleeping, they couldn`t do any damage right?

I had _no idea_.

I was suddenly jolted with something`-watts of pure electricity and I jumped upwards nearly screeching in pain. If I hadn`t been asleep for so long before I might have blacked out from the nausea that swept over me. I found myself in a dank room, for once none of the walls were padded or white, there was however other white things in the room.

Whitecoats hovered over me and one in particular laughed at me "get up birdie!". The rest of the whitecoats cackled with him, but their smiles quickly faltered as a tall, brooding man stepped into the room.

"Now, now, We need her, let`s not toy with her. "

I rolled my eyes, who was this dolt and who does he think he is? I know he`s not the one in charge of this whole operation.

I glanced in all directions. One door, one tiny vent, 2 people, 3 whitecoats, and _me._ Tightly velcroed into a metal bed/chair. I wriggled my wrists, but nothing would let loose.

I took a deep breath and decided all I could do for the moment was give dirty looks.

I wondered where the flock were almost as soon as I had woken up. I realized I had no idea how long it had been since I blacked out, or really what happened at all. I could only remember a few details about that day.

"How long has it been since I blacked out?" my voice wore thin as I tried to put menace into the question.

"We will tell you, if you answer some of our questions for us." The head honcho guy responded quickly.

I rolled my eyes. I needed to know, so maybe I could lie my way through their questioning.

Then again, if they have lie detectors I`m screwed… They began to raise my chair into a somewhat better position and I glared at the whitecoat with malice.

He quivered, but stayed put knowing not to show fear in front of the Boss. I smirked at him until I finally saw what I was wearing.

Light pink scrubs. I looked like some fembot nurse gone crazy.

I usually didn`t care what I was wearing, but I really wanted to know what was wrong with letting me keep my jeans. Did they trash them? I really don`t want to have to visit a mall with Nudge after i`m outta here.

And with the end of that random moment I saw whitecoats start to pull out tabs and wires to stick all over my body.

Interesting… I wondered if it was a lie detector, or my form of punishment if they decided to lack a sense of humor.

"Alright Max" the Boss started casually, "Here`s how it`s going to work. You answer honestly, and truthfully to all of our questions and we`ll tell you what`s going on here."

"sounds as fair as you guys have ever been." I said coolly.

The Boss glowered at the table and looked up with a file in his hands, continuing. He laid out photos of the flock that seemed a billion years old. "these are your friends, are they not?"

"I`d say so, but I was sure they were older than that last time I checked."

He continued, trying to ignore my comments. "Where is the specially enhanced dog, you call him by 'Total'?"

"Yeah. We left him with Jeb and Total`s girlfriend Akila. Or did he not mention that to you?" I smirked, highly interested that Jeb had not said anything about this to him.

Pursing his lips and thinking he asked yet another question. "Where did you tell your friends to meet you?"

Now it was time for me to be the stubborn one. "anywhere, U.S.A"

He continued rather quickly knowing I wouldn`t give in. "what if we told you we captured all of them? That they`re here right now?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "that, would be highly unlikely. Especially because you just asked me about where I told them to meet me." I said, giving him the 'duh' expression, before I smirked.

"Why would you suppose it to be unlikely, I merely asked where they were planning on going before we got to them?" he sneered.

I watched him for a second before deciding he couldn`t have got them "Because they`re too smart, fast, powerful, and awesome for you guys to handle" I said casually.

"What if we told you one of them didn`t make it?"

Now I froze. I stared at the Boss right in the eyes. "Who?" I asked full of impatience.

He ignored me, knowing I would be bugged by it, and tried to move on to the next question. I glared with malice and contempt at him until he shivered.

"Here`s how it`s going to work for me 'Boss'." I said all-too-lightly, "either we take turns answering each other`s questions, or I die by torture for not answering them."

I don`t think he liked my terms…

******************************************************************************

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, my awesome cliffhangers.**

**Uh, yeah ,so, anyways…. Sorry if this SEEMED short, i actually have over 1,000 words in this chapter, which makes me happy, if ur not happy, tell me and i will try my hardest to make them longer!!! :)**

**Again! Sorry if some of it doesn`t fit w/ chapter 4! *glares at computer***

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! AND THE PLOT MAINLY REVEALED!!!! U know u want them!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Ooooooooooooh, some of the plot is revealed! FINALLY, I should say. I am SO sorry for holding out this chapter for so long. I hate school, I really do.**

**But anyways, here`s this chapter, and then u should get chapter 8 later tonight, or as soon as possible. After that all he** breaks loose on my life. I am on my High School`s swim team, which starts tomorrow. Practice is after school for an hour or two, and then I have to do homework and all that fun stuff, so I will try to update every Saturday and Sunday if possible, k?**

Disclaimer: the plot (besides the flock and mr characters) is mine ok!?!?! I know the plot is hardly even here yet, but DON`T steal it! JP owns everythin else…

**Enjoy and review!**

**REBEL**

**Chapter 7**

Max POV

Slap after slap, I didn`t back down. I took it all and even when I could barely speak through mouthfuls of blood I managed to gasp out a few comical remarks. But after awhile it got really old, they knew it was no use and they didn`t want to 'damage the experiment' too badly. Although I still didn`t have a clue as to what they wanted me here for.

After they stuffed me back into my cell, I stumbled around to try and find anything that could help me wipe up the blood. I found a blanket, and I don`t plan on staying here much longer so I figured I should use it.

I surveyed my surroundings, without those whitecoats here to bug me it seemed a very different picture.

I saw a computer across the room, outside of my chain cell of course, but it was fully equipped with a small web cam with a flickering green light on the top.

I stared at it, and finally feeling myself break from not knowing how many days had passed I asked "How long have I been here?" now knowing I was going crazy.

Talking to inanimate objects, nice max, very smooth, I thought to myself.

Nothing happened for a minute, and I lost any and all hope I might`ve had before. But then I saw the computer screen flicker and an image popped up on the screen. It was a calendar!?

When we had been at the hotel I had finally got an update on what month it was. The day we were attacked by the flyboys was May 1… Today was May 5th…

I missed them by _one_ day. My eyes widened as my brain tried to interpret it and I gazed at the computer monitor in a blank stare of horror until it blinked back to the screensaver it had been on before.

I sat down with my back to the wall, still spaced out until I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to think about it more.

Fang must have freaked out when I wasn`t there yesterday night. He might still even be there, hoping that I`ll show up.

That one hope was going to keep me alive, and if it was the last thing I did I was going to get out…

******************************************************************************

Angel POV

I gazed at the horizon and scanned for her mind over and over. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. Just Fang`s mind on a blitz of pure insanity, and the rest of the flock`s helpless thoughts of wonderment.

I knew she wouldn`t come, I knew Fang would be torn apart by it too. If she was going to catch up she would`ve used her super-speed and I would have felt her by now. All seemed lost.

******************************************************************************

3 weeks later…  
President Hill`s POV

"Sir it`s true, he found out where all of them were. Even without their leader they found the storage facility. They broke in and stole the documents, there was nothing our outdated flyboys could do!" the Guard reported hesitantly to the President of The United States.  
"Well," President Hill said calmly "We will just have to wait and see what they do…"

******************************************************************************

**I will give u chapter 8 as soon as possible! Maybe tonight?! **

**So yeah, REVIEW! **

**Peace out- /wontongirl**


	9. Chapter 8

**-Alright, I'm really sorry about not posting chapter 8 already!!! I got so busy that I thought I already had, and then I convinced myself this fic is pointless because being the stupid person I am thought nobody had reviewed to this chapter!!! **

**But anyways…. Here it is, and I'm sorry the chapters look so short on fan fiction. On ms word they are almost five pages long though! : ( oh well, read and review!!!!**

**REBEL**

**Chapter 8**  
Max POV  
I sat on the floor, eyes closed, lungs clutching to the air around me.

I had tried to escape, but their enhanced flyboy tore me away from their security door just as I had opened it enough to see sunlight.

He knocked me out in 3 punches, something amazing for anybody or anything to accomplish. After 3 weeks of being in an isolation tank they had finally let me out.

Piercing, blinding light and crisp air that made me crave an orange just so I could rid myself of the stale taste of scuba tank air.

I gasped as I asked the computer what the date was. It was already June!!!

A million questions whizzed through my mind all at once only to my lament. It seemed to intensify my already skull-pounding headache.

Where was my flock? What are they doing? Are they okay? Mentally? Physically? Do they miss me? Do they think I'm dead? Are they planning an escape plan after I told them not to try to find me?

And Fang? Where was he? Was he okay? Is he taking good care of the flock?

Those and only about a billion more seemingly similar soared through my mind over and over until I couldn`t take it anymore.

There was no flock here to suck it up to, and at this point I couldn`t give a crap about what the whitecoats thought about me.

So guess, what I did then?

I cried. With my arms resting on my bent knees, I put my face down and cried.

Kind of dramatic, but I didn`t care.

Because being chained to a cell, after weeks of being kept in an isolation tank, after months of not seeing a family who probably assumed u were dead seems kind of dramatic to me.

The monitor's blue and yellow lights flickered on unseeingly and I pushed all thought out of my mind until I fell asleep. The only known comfort for me now.

******************************************************************************

Fang`s POV

The flock and I sighed as we departed yet again from our weekly meeting.

Basically, about a week later I picked up a tip from this guy called 'Khaki John' on my site. It told us where to find an old storage facility where our old files were being held.

We broke in all too easily and found out where all of our parents were. After finding Iggy`s parents a year ago we decided he would stay with Angel and Gazzy and their new parents, who were more than happy to have him.

Nudge also found her parents who seemed absolutely delighted when they saw their little girl who they had lost over 12 years ago. Nudge now stayed with them in Northern Virginia, while the trio stayed in Boston.

I didn`t particularly enjoy where I ended up either. My new name was Fang Hill. The President`s only son. Trust me; it seemed crazy and shocking to say the least when I found out too. So naturally Nudge made me go talk to him and see if it was true.

He said I was taken when I was very little, and he along with my 'mom' agreed to keep the wing thing a secret. I told them about the school, and they said they were working on getting people on that case.

For now I was presumed kidnapped, and I got to make my debut this coming Tuesday on National television.

Oh, joy.

******************************************************************************

Ok, so the emo stuff. I`ll admit I'm not the same without uhm, her, nor will I ever be again.

I don`t feel anything. No soul, no pain, no life, nothing.

I cared for the flock as well as I could, and I thought I did well on the mission to retrieve the files. When we saw what they were we decided it would be best to live with our parents now.

We have weekly meetings on Tuesday at 11 pm, so we can keep updated and see each other. I did my best to comfort them and act normal around them, but none were fooled.

I kept most things to myself and rarely ever posted blog posts anymore. I couldn`t do it after I had to title my last one "Max presumed dead, I`m in charge."

That was the last time I had ever typed up her name or even said or thought it. I could never stop thinking about the last time I saw her and I wanted to scream at the world for taking her away from me.

I was going to give myself 3 months to see if life got any better. If it didn`t I was going to the school to see if Max is there, or to end it all. That is my plan.

But I promised Max not to look for her… So if I put things into a rather poetic perspective…

I`m sitting on a floating fence. Just floating, in the middle of nowhere, and when I look below on both sides of the fence, it's a black and bottomless canyon farther than even bird-kid vision can see the bottom of. I`m sitting on the fence, and whichever way I fall. Forwards or backwards, it doesn`t look good for me.

Kind of dramatic, but I didn`t care.

******************************************************************************

Max POV

After sleeping for as long as I possibly could I awoke and stared fuzzily at the opposite wall.

I saw a whitecoat walk in 5 minutes later and open my cage. I was too weak to fight right at this moment, but I would get out. She, or Dr. Wisen, started to drag me to my feet and another whitecoat called Dr. Joey Kinsel, helped her put me on a gurney and wheel me out of the room.

They filled me with fluids in an IV I barely fought off, and I felt a little bit stronger after they were done.

Now all I needed was an escape plan…

****************************************************************************

**-so there u have it, please review, I need all the criticism I can get! I`m super close to being done with chapter 9 so bear with me!!!**


End file.
